Firefight
s facing a Brute Chieftain and a Jackal in Firefight.]] Firefight 'is a single or cooperative campaign mode introduced in ''Halo 3: ODST, where up to four players can co-operate with one another via System Link or Xbox LIVE and fight against waves of Covenant attackers. This mode allows them to battle in multiple environments based on campaign maps, on foot or in vehicles, and against increasingly difficult waves of Covenant attackers.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/ '''Bungie.net: Halo 3: ODST Project Page] Firefight will also be featured in Halo: Reach, with much more customization options and new features, including Matchmaking support.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098584p1.html IGN: E3 2010: Firefight in Halo: Reach – Bigger & Better] Gameplay .]] Firefight has no limit of waves of enemies, and continues until the squad has completely run out of lives. There are five Waves in a Round and three Rounds in a Set. The Set, Round, and Wave can be seen at the top left side of the player's screen. The Set number is represented by a number from one to infinity; the Round is represented by a circle, going from left to right; the Wave is represented by five slanted vertical boxes, going from left to right. In the beginning of Firefight, the squad will share seven lives between all of the players. At the end of a round, there will be a brief pause where the players will be allowed to collect ammo and regroup with their squad mates. Their scores are shown in the top right of the screen, with the team score being on the top.[http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211447/ Game Spot Video: Halo 3: ODST Video Feature 1] To increase difficulty throughout the game and increase the multiplier for kills, skulls are activated between rounds and sets. Three skulls are assigned to rounds (Tough Luck, Catch and Black Eye), three skulls are assigned to sets (Tilt, Famine and Mythic), and one skull assigned to the Bonus Round (Iron). Regardless of the difficulty, the Tough Luck skull will be enabled from the start. With each new round and set, more skulls become enabled, more than one at a time. If one person can stay alive, they will be awarded with higher scores and medals. Though each enemy class is worth a base number of points, earning medals can modify the player's tally as they go.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Halo3ODST_Firefight Bungie.net: Drop Into Firefight] Additionally, once a team has survived a Set, they will go on to the Bonus Round. Because it is only a Bonus Round, any deaths will not be subtracted from the overall life pool, and as the Iron Skull is activated at the start, the player cannot respawn until time runs out. The Bonus Round provides players a chance to earn extra lives before the next Set. Extra lives will be unlocked every 2,000 points scored after the beginning of the round. The Bonus Round consists entirely of Grunts while all the skulls are turned on. [http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_081409 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08/14/09] If one scores a total of 200,000 points on any map in Firefight, they will unlock an achievement which is available for every map (except for the "night" missions, which will unlock an achievement for their daytime counterparts), making Firefight have a total of 8 achievements worthy of 10 points each. Characters received a code to play as Sergeant Johnson in Firefight.]] The playable characters in Firefight are acquired by different means, most of them unlocked by earning achievements. Players are allowed to customize their emblem, background, color (which now includes formerly unavailable ones: black, olive, etc.) and Service Tags (which now allow any combination of up to four characters) , much like in Halo 3 multiplayer. The player's helmets are removable (with the exception of the Rookie, who never has his face revealed, and Johnson, who does not have one), but it has no effect on game play in any way: your VISR is still available, even though it is the vision mode of the ODST's helmet. While members of Noble Team, as well as the player's variation of Noble Six have been confirmed to be playable in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode,Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay videoHalo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video it is currently unknown how they will be unlocked. Halo 3: ODST *'Rookie': Unlocked by default. *'Dare': Complete the Campaign on Legendary. *'Buck': Unlock the Tayari Plaza Achievement. *'Dutch': Unlock the Uplift Reserve Achievement. *'Romeo': Unlock the NMPD HQ Achievement. *'Mickey': Unlock the Kizingo Boulevard Achievement. *'Sgt. Johnson': Unlocked by pre-ordering the game. Halo: Reach *'Noble Six': Unlocked by default. *'Carter-A259': TBA *'Kat-B320': TBA *'Jorge-052': TBA *'Emile-A239': TBA *'Jun-A266': TBA Maps Firefight in Halo 3: ODST has eight maps'Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam.' to choose from (some are acquired by unlocking achievements). The maps are as follows: Halo 3: ODST *Alpha Site: Unlock the ONI Alpha Site Achievement. *Chasm Ten: Unlock the Data Hive Achievement. *Last Exit: Unlock the Coastal Highway Achievement. *Lost Platoon: Unlock the Uplift Reserve Achievement. *Crater: Unlocked by default. *Rally Point: Unlocked by default. *Security Zone: Unlocked by default. *Windward: Unlocked by default. Trivia *Firefight plays out like Survival Mode from the Marathon games, Nazi Zombies from Call of Duty: World at War, Invasion from Unreal Tournament 200X, Survival Mode from Left 4 Dead, and Horde from Gears of War 2 in that they all have you try to survive and beat countless number of enemies over a long period of time. It is also similar to The Mercenaries from the Resident Evil series, as it allows the player to unlock and use different characters online. *The player can turn on any of the four Silver Skulls at the start: Blind, Cowbell, the Grunt Birthday Skull, and IWHBYD; their effects are the same as in Halo 3. *The Firefight maps use exact geometry from the Campaign. *Even in the bigger ones, every map only has four Health Packs that can only regenerate at the end of each Round, so it is wise that each player grabs only one Health Pack instead of competing over them. *No map in Firefight features the Assault Rifle or Flamethrower. These weapons appeared in ODST's campaign but were excluded from Firefight. *Firefight was originally meant to be in Halo 3, but due to time constraints, it was never included.[http://www.co-optimus.com/article/3307/a-look-back-halo-3-odst-designed-for-co-op.html Co-Optimus: A Look Back: Halo 3: ODST Designed For Co-op] Gallery File:Halo3- ODST Sgt. Johnson.gif|Sgt. Johnson in Firefight. File:BonusRound.jpg|A player participating in the Bonus Round. File:FireFightReach.jpg|Firefight in Halo: Reach. File:Reach_E310_Firefight_Waterfront02.jpg|A Firefight Generator Defense match on Waterfront. Sources Category:Multiplayer Gametypes Category:Halo 3: ODST